kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Harmless
Heavenly Soul is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Cesar punches Blain. Jem arrives and comes in between Blain and Cesar and tells them that their acting like children. She tells Cesar to leave and takes Blain to Fredrick’s shop to be patched up. Jem tells Blain not to worry about Cesar, he’s always been a little aggressive. Blain tells her not to worry, he’s handled worse. He then invites her to his performance at a country club. She accepts his invitation. Blain smiles. Blain leaves and a black car pulls up in front of him. They roll the window down and it’s a man, Blain’s father Jean Gaskin, king of the slashes. He tells him to get in. Blain gets in. Jean tells Blain that he has responsibility as the prince of the Slashes. He says that he notices that he has gotten an interest in a certain young woman. Blain tells Jean not to harm her. Jean tells him that he has nothing to worry about. Blain asks Jean where he’s taking him. Jean stops that car at a warehouse and has two slashes bring out a man from inside the warehouse. Blain says that he doesn’t kill humans. Jean says not until he’s king and kills the man. He then tells Blain that he can bring life to those that have lost it. Blain turns the man into a slash, but the man seems to not have an urge to kill and runs away. Blain is confused and Jean says that the man’s heart must’ve been still beating. He wasn’t dead and the only way for a slash to lose its humanity is for it to completely lose any remnants of its human side. He then tells Blain not to worry, he’ll have Cyrus hunt him down. From the top of the warehouse, a man watches with a twisted smile and the eyes of a slash. In 2018, Blake talks to Fredrick about what was said after his fight about a higher power. Fredrick says that he was worried about this. He tells Blake that there was another slash, a group of slashes called the Blood Clan. A group of slash that are the most powerful and most dangerous of their race. There are only two that are known to be alive, Blain and Mikal. The rest are unknown except for two, the original king and Queen who are now deceased. He says that it seems that they are the ones who are creating the Slashes. Blake asks if he will be able to defeat them. Fredrick says with enough training and fighting, he’ll be able to match their power. A man is being followed by Mikal and Mikal traps him in an alley and the man turns into a frog slash. Mikal tells him that as a slash, he must capture more souls and if he doesn’t obey, he will face the consequences. However, the man tells Mikal that he doesn’t want to kill and runs away in his human form. Blake walks out of the shop and the man runs into him. Blake asks what’s wrong, but the man keeps running. Blake chases after him. Mikal sees this and says that when Blake finds out that the man is a slash, he’ll handle the man for him. He then sees Fredrick through the window and walks into the store. Blake chases down the man and the man turns into a slash. Blake transforms. He tries to fight the slash, but the slash doesn’t fight back and begs for its life. Blake is confused. Blake dimorphs and wonders why the slash seems to be harmless. Blake asks him why he isn’t fighting back. The man says that he didn’t ask for this, he doesn’t have the urge to kill. Blake then asks him what he knows. The man then says maybe over dinner. Blake gets a phone call from Dawn who tells him about the information she got. He says that isn’t much, but she says that she was able to get a name, Jimmy Cross. She then says that she tried to search his name in the database, he did work for GASH but there is no further information beyond that. He says that they have to find out who really killed Josh’s father. Dawn hangs up and Josh asks her if he can take her out to dinner. She says yes. Destini goes to the newspaper HQ and is told that their school is closed indefinitely due to slash attacks. Classes will continue online. Mikal confronts Fredrick and Fredrick asks him if he’s here to fight. Mikal tells him that he’s not here to fight, he’s just here to make sure that their deal is still in effect. He says that he does, he wants to ensure that neither of “them” find out about each other. Mikal says that he has made sure of that and in exchange, he keeps the three residence of the Spirit Castle trapped in the Castle. Fredrick says that he remembers. Mikal tells him how this is beneficial for him too. Fredrick tells him that he promises that Slayer will defeat all the Slashes. Mikal says that it may be true, but he won’t match the power of what’s to come. He then purchases a pair of sunglasses and wishes Fredrick well. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Merman Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 14, Rangers of the Roundtable Pt. 1. See Also * Symphony: Ixa, Fist On - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Revolution: Sword Legend - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva